


Enough.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Shawn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-04 14:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes





	Enough.

It’s one o’clock in the morning when Shawn hears his phone blaring on his nightstand. He looks over and sees a picture of the two of you on his screen. He smiles, down at it and without a second thought answers it.

“Honey, it’s late what are you doing awake?”

“I don’t know just thinking.”

“About what?”

You can hear the smile in his voice. That dopey lovesick grin that only you got to see.

“How, I love you and miss you and -” your words were slow and strung together and he could barely pick up anything, but his mood instantly shifts.

“Are you drunk?”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to though. We went out but they left me, so I just drank and I think I drank too much.” you pout your lip out as if he can see.

You don’t specify who ‘they’ are but he knows, and he’s pissed. Still, he tries to keep his voice even as he starts rushing around his room for some clothes.

“Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”

“No, no I’m home.”

“I’m coming over.”

“Okay.

Sober you would fight him on it. You knew exactly what he’d say. He’d be angry with your friends for leaving you, and He was always so protective over you and fretting over everything. It was cute but sometimes you’d wish he’d just lay off and let you handle things on your own.

But you did call him. You were drunk and lonely and just wanted your boyfriend.

….

He’s at the door much faster, than he should have been, making hard quick knocks to your door. He must have gone over the speed limit to get to you, which you hate, especially when he was on his motorcycle. You could never get over the irony of him always being so cautioned with you but being so reckless himself.

When you didn’t answer after the first few knocks, he gave the door a few harder ones and even a hard twist of the handle.

“Honey open the door.”

You slung the door open, wrapping your arms around him, burying your face in his chest, taking in the scent of leather and his cologne.

“Shawn!”

You lean up and press a sloppy kiss to his lips and he quickly pulls away. He lifts your face up cradling your face in between his hands looking at your glassy eyes.

“How much did you have to drink?”

You shrug your shoulders dramatically, with a pout. You’d lost count around shot number four.

“Did you eat anything before you went out.”

“No.”

He closes his eyes a minute, taking a deep breath. You can tell that he’s trying to stay neutral in front of you but you can feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. Not at you, but your friends.

Not only did they leave you alone, god knows where drunk (he doesn’t even want to think about how you’d gotten home) but they were being reckless before the night even started.

He plants a soft kiss to your forehead before taking your hand and leading you to your room. He’s tempted to just carry you with how clumsy you were, but he knew you’d pitch a fit, and as cute as your pouting was he was nowhere in the mood to deal with it.

He sets you down on your bed, and rather than sitting up, you lean back throwing yourself amongst the sheets. 

“Where’s your pj’s?”

“The middle left.” You slur slowly pointing to your dresser.

He rummages around for a second, trying to find something for you to change into when he sees one of his t-shirts. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. It’d been missing for weeks, and you’d told him that you hadn’t seen it. Really it’d become your favorite thing to sleep in.

He turns around, reaching for your hand trying to pull you up from the bed.

“Honey, I need you to get up for a second, I know you don’t want to sleep in that.”

“Fiiiine.” You huff, with a dramatic roll of your eyes.

You stand up on your unsteady legs, leaning on Shawn for support. He reaches for the hem of your dress trying to rid you of the tight material.

“Oh, getting handsy are we?”

“No,” he scoffs, shaking his head, a fond smile on his face. “arms up.”

He successfully gets you out of the dress and changed into his shirt and somehow convinces you to take off your makeup, while he helps put up your hair. Once he’s got you tucked in, with a soft kiss to your forehead he turns and makes his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” You whine, panic evident in your voice. 

“To the kitchen, I’ll be right back.” He soothes, flashing you a smile.

You were never one to be clingy, but when you were a bit tipsy it was a totally different story and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this side of you. He wasn’t happy about the circumstances, but he loved that you wanted him so close.

He’s only gone for a moment when he comes back with two bottles of water and a box of soda crackers.

“I need you to drink as much of this as you can okay?” you shake your head, pushing away the bottle he has stretched out towards you. “Trust me,” He says rolling his eyes, “and eat a few of these if you can.”

He raises an eyebrow at you, and you take both of them in your hands without any fuss, drinking half the bottle water before you start to nibble on the crackers.

He goes into your small bathroom, and comes back with a bottle of ibuprofen, and places it on the small table near your bed.

“Take two of these in the morning, okay?”

You nod mouth full of crackers, “Can you stay with me?”

“Yeah.”

He strips down to his own boxers and joins you in bed carefully watching over you, making sure you finish your bottle of water and eat your crackers. When your done you go to lay, down your back against his chest, but he turns you around, so your face to face pulling you close.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thank you.” you smile, planting a soft peck on the tip of his nose.

“Not what I meant.”

There’s a seriousness in his voice that makes you realize this more than just about you getting a bit too drunk whilst out with friends.

You were never much of a partier. You were content being as ‘boring’. You didn’t mind that your Friday nights were spent doing some baking at home, trying out a new pasta recipe or binging a new show you found. It was fun for you.

It’s what Shawn loved about you. You grounded him, whenever he would do his crazy shit, or about to let his anger get the best of him, you were his voice of reason. He couldn’t wrap his head around why you would go out of your way to change that and to follow in his stupid impulsive footsteps.

“Why did you go out tonight? You don’t drink baby, this isn’t you.”

“Because I’m boring.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m boring, and you need, not boring so I have to be not boring.” Your words are less slurred, but the effects of the alcohol are making you be a bit more honest than you would be.

It’s something that’s been bothering you for a while, and you’d never wanted to bring it up to Shawn but lately, its been eating at you. Your friends, if you could call them that had been picking on you more than normal about how opposite you and Shawn are.

‘Does he know you’re like this?’

‘You’re dating Shawn you’ve got to live a little.’

‘I don’t know how you got Shawn but you need to make sure you keep him.’

It was starting to hurt and you needed to do something.

“Who told you that?”

You don’t say anything, just shrug and gnaw at your bottom lip.

“No, honey that’s not true. You’re perfect.”

“But you’re going to get bored of me.”

“Never. I love you because of who you are. You’re everything I need, I don’t need you to be any different. You don’t have to go out and drink every weekend or to do what I do,” he brings his hand up, rubbing soothing circles on your cheek, “that’s the last thing I want.”

“Really?”

He smiled down at you fondly, running his thumb over your bottom lip that’s pouted out a little.

“Really. You’re all I need.”


End file.
